Quiero que me recuerdes
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: A causa de un akuma, Marionette se olvido de sus sentimientos hacia Adrien el mismo día que fue rechazada por este. Y para empeorar todo el ya descubrió que ella es Ladybug, ahora el tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para que ella recupere sus sentimientos pero...¿Quiénes son esos nuevos héroes?¿lograra lo que quiere?
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo día estaba empezando en esa ciudad donde cada día un nuevo villano venia a aterrorizar a su gente, pero contaban con dos héroes conocidos como Ladybug y Cat Noir, que ni mas ni menos eran dos adolecentes normales, Adrien y Marinette

-¿Lo harás?-pregunto Alya emocionada por ver a su amiga lista

-¡Si!, ayer decidí animarme a decirle lo que siento por el-Marinette tenia las mejillas rojas y una carta rosa en sus manos-¡por fin me le confesare!

-Me alegro por ti amiga, ¡mira por hay esta!-señalando a un rubio en una charla con Nino-es tu oportunidad

Marinette asintió y con pasos torpes se acercaba a ellos, ya estaba decidida a decirle al chico cuan enamorada estaba de el

Pero en otra parte

Hawk Month envió a otro de sus akumas directo a una muchacha que lloraba en el parque

-¿Porque?-pregunto llorando y viendo una pulsera en sus manos-cuando por fin el vino...dijo que se olvido de mi-apretó sus labios y acerco la pulsera a su pecho-¿como me olvido en dos meses?, decidiendo dejarme en el pasado

El akuma entro en la pulsera para poseerla

 _Hola Forgotten, puedo sentir tu dolor, ¿acaso no quieres que los demás lo sientan?_

Si...hare que los demás olviden a su ser mas amado-decía ella con una sonrisa maligna

 _Entonces tráeme lo que necesito_

La muchacha se fue lentamente transformando hasta que fue Forgotten, la villana del olvido

Volviendo a la escuela

-Adrien yo quería decirte algo-menciono una apenada peli negra frente al chico de sus sueños

-¿Que pasa Marinette?-pregunto confuso el, después de que Nino se fuera para dejarlos solos, que era para darles privacidad

-Lo que quiero decirte era que yo...que tu me gustabas-soltando esas palabras-estoy enamorada de ti Adrien Agrieste-su cara no podía estar mas roja debido a que le confeso su amor peor no esperaba lo siguiente

-Lo siento, aprecio tu sinceridad pero a mi me gusta alguien mas-contesto el apenado, ella le miro triste-perdona Marinette, pero yo solo te veo como una amiga

-Entiendo-sonrió triste por lo que pasaba-pero gracias por decírmelo

Aunque se sentía mal por que fue rechazada y que su corazón estaba roto, no podía forzar al chico a quererle, pero no podría olvidar ese amor que le tenia desde que lo conoció. Pero los gritos de auxilio de sus compañeros los alertaron

-¡Olviden!-gritaba con una risa malévola-¡olviden a esas personas amadas!, sufran como yo

-¡Tengo que irme!-dijo ella corriendo hacia algún lado, escondiéndose en un salón vacío y dejando salir a Tikki-tenemos que transformarnos

-Ahora mismo...-haciendo su transformación a Ladybug

-jajajaja, olviden todos-dijo Forgotten

-¿Y porque no olvidas tu?-pregunto cierto gato en el techo-digo, deja a las personas felices y vete ya

-¿¡Quieres hacerlo tu también!?-lanzando un rato, uno que hacia a las personas olvidar a la persona que mas amaba, era como borrar todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos por ella

-No gracias, adoro a mi Lady como hacerlo-dijo esquivándolo

Roba su anillo Forgotten, y tráemelo

-Dame ese anillo gato-tratando de alcanzarlo pero un yoyo intervino

-Perdona la tardanza gatito, ¿dejaras que me una?-pregunto la mariquita

-La guardaba para ti-dando una reverencia

-Ladybug, hare que olvides-disparando el rayo a ella e igual Ladybug lo esquivo

-Quisieras-tratando de atacarla pero igual intentaba esquivar esos rayos, ya cuando salió vio que nadie fue lastimado

Tuvieron que iré a un lugar con menos gente pero ya se agotaban. Hasta que dieron con la pulsera, pero antes de que quisieran destruirla, Forgotten dio un disparo mas poderoso que dio con el ataque de Ladybug que cayo al suelo, ya que el impacto fue fuerte

-¡Lady!-fue con ella el gato preocupado-¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada-le sonrió como siempre-¡ahora vamos por ella!

La pelea termino con un Akuma eliminado y que la chica volviera a la normalidad como todos los daños ocurridos y las personas afectadas

-Ya acaba...¡lady!-Chat atrapo a Ladybug cuando cayo cansada

-Que sueño...-dijo ella enderezándose-me tengo que ir gatito ya- sonriendo y saltando por los tejados

Chat no quiso quedarse preocupado y la siguió esperando que no cayera en un lado. Pero se sorprendió cuando llego a al escuela pero eso no lo detuvo, casi se caía o chocaba en unos muros. Vio como Ladybug entro a un salón y se detuvo fuera de este, ¿y si así conocía quien era su Lady?, aunque Plagg le decía que no, lo ignoro y se asomo por las ventanas altas

Pero tal fue su sorpresa que la chica de sus sueños, fuera Marinette que reía con Tikki, se fue de hay rápido para que no lo viera, para transformarse en Adrien también

-¿Ella no era quien se te confeso?-pregunto Plagg

-Oh oh...

La escuela termino y todos se fueron Alya estaba preguntándole a su amiga sobre todo

-¿Si te le confesaste?-pregunto emocionada

-¿A quien?-pregunto la peli negra confusa

-¡Pues a Adrien!, porque solo vi que hablaban antes de que esa villana apareciera

-No lo hice-contesto tranquila-¿y porque tendría que confesarme a el?, si Adrien no me gusta

-¿¡COMO QUE NO TE GUSTA!?-pregunto sorprendida la morena-pero...pero si tenias la carta y que..

-Alya estas exagerando, ni si quiera recuerdo eso-comento riéndose como si eso fuera broma-vamos a mi casa te invitare a comer

-Si tu lo dices Mari...-siguiéndole el paso

Una chica que olvido a su amor y un chico confundido, mañana seria igual?


	2. Chapter 2

En la casa Agrieste:

-¿Como es que esto me pasa a mi?-se pregunto el rubio caminando de un lado a otro nervioso y algo exasperado-Ladybug, la chica quien me robo el corazón...¡es la chica a la que rechace hoy!-exclamo Adrien algo deprimido

-Por eso el amor suele ser un problema-decía Plagg con un queso

-Esto es malo, ya ni se con que cara mirare a Marionette como Adrien y a Ladybug como Chat Noir

-¡No exageres!, tu ya sabes que ella es tu compañera, intenta actuar normal y ya

-¿Como?, la rechace sin tener conocimiento de eso

-Pero ella no lo sabe, si sigues así te delataras solo por tus nervios

-Tienes razón-suspiro resignado al sentarse en la orilla de su cama, pero recordó algo-en San Valentín, fue Marionette que...-se levanto y fue en busca de la carta, esa que tenia bien cuidada porque eso significaba que le correspondía-pero ella quiere a Adrien

-¿Y si la conquista como Chat Noir?-se acerco y se poso en su cabeza

-No, porque ella creería que estoy jugando con ella y me odiaría-volvió a sentirse triste, pero mas que eso, arrepentido-¡tengo una idea!

-¿Acaso eres bipolar?-pregunto Plagg burlón-de un momento triste a feliz

-Me acercare a ella como Adrien y hacerme su amigo-decía ignorando el comentario del gato-pero también lo intentare como Chat Noir, así le podría decir que no todo esta perdido, pero mi actitud frente a Ladybug seria la misma para no levantar sospechas

-Eso yo dije-rodo los ojos su compañero

En casa Dupaing-Cheng:

Marionette cuando entro a su cuarto se sorprendió de tener tantas fotos de Adrien pegadas en los muros, algunos posters y otras cosas,¡ hasta lo tenia en la computadora!. Si ella no sentía nada por el, ¿Qué caso tenia tener esas cosas?, así que decidió quitarlas y guardarlas en una caja, tampoco quería que al tirarlas sus padres lo vieran y pensaran que era como una acosadora, pero el era como un modelo parecía, en su libreta arranco las hojas donde decía el nombre del rubio y los corazones

-¿Porque los quitas Marionette?-pregunto Tikki al ver lo vacío de las paredes sin las fotos

-Adrien es mi compañero, y no siento nada por el-guardando las hojas en la misma caja-y tampoco podría decir que es mi amigo, digo, nunca he hablado con el además de unas cuantas veces

-¿Como que no sientes nada?-pregunto la pequeña acercándose sorprendida

-Así es, no siento nada por Adrien Agrieste

Tikki recordó la pelea de ese dia y se preocupo, ¿acaso sus efectos no habían pasado?, la gente volvió a la normalidad pero, ¿Por qué Marionette seguía con eso?, ella tenia que ponerse nerviosa o por el momento triste, el chico le acaba de rechazar y aun asi, pareciera que no recuerda ese incidente o todos esos momentos que tenían que ver con el chico

 _-*Si esto sigue mañana...¿estaría bien?*-_ se pregunto Tikki

La noche paso volando para dar paso a un dia soleado en todo Paris, mientras que Marionette iba tranquila al colegio Adrien no podía estar mas que nervioso, ahora que sabia que Marionette era su Lady, ¿podría soportarlo?, sus sentimientos eran confusos, por un lado quería hablarle y comenzar desde cero, pero por otro era seguir intentando con su disfraz a su compañera y conseguir algo de atención

-¿Amigo estas bien?-pregunto Nino cuando llego el

-Ehh si-contesto tratando de estar calmado

-¿Marionette te dijo algo?, apenas pude intentar saber de que era

-Yo...

-Adrien-boo!-una pegajosa rubia se le monto como siempre ordenándolo con sus brazos

-Chloe ya te he dicho que no hagas eso-la alejo despacio y caballeroso

-Pero Adrien, tu sabes que te quiero tanto-se le pego como lapa con una voz disque inocente

-Y yo he dicho que te veo como amiga-quería que le soltara, no podía dejar que Marionette le viera en esa situación

Demasiado tarde...

-¡Alya!-una dulce voz se escucho y Adrien volteo a ver, se trataba de ella

-Tienes muchas energías, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto la morena

-Sip, me siento relajada-ellas pasaron al lado de ellos y nada, no se puso nerviosa ni peleo con la rubia como siempre

-Oh~,¿acaso ya pudiste comprar algo mas bonito que esa ropa barata?-Chloe sonrió algo malvada

-Chloe no gastes palabras, no soy como tu que tiene que ponerse kilos de maquillaje en la cara para que la noten-le respondió molesta, lo único que le faltaba

La rubia se puso roja del coraje y se fue de allí seguida de Sabrina (si casi la olvido), pero solo miro a Adrien y le sonrió, cosa que Adrien correspondió al instante pero le extraño no verla triste, pero prefería verle feliz que desanimada

-¿Acaso están bien mis ojos?-pregunto Alya-¡le sonreíste a Adrien!

-Alya no te emociones, solo le sonreí

-Estas muy extraña hoy amiga

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo de ahora


	3. Chapter 3

-Paris es como siempre-dijo una voz femenina estar en el auto

-Claro que no, suceden muchas cosas todos lo días-le reprendió una voz varonil, pero ambos tenían la misma edad

-¿En cuanto tiempo podremos ir a la escuela?

-Mama dijo que pasado mañana, pero que nos instalemos primero antes que todo

-6 años...6 largos años fuera de aquí y no puedo esperar y pasear por toda la ciudad-su voz sonó melancólica-pero tuvimos un buen motivo para volver ¿cierto?

-¡Tio!,¿falta mucho para llegar?-pregunto ansiosa la joven

-Unos minutos, no te angusties pequeña

-Yo pensé que era un berrinche-se burlo el otro

-Javier...-la chica alzo el puño

-Vale, no te enojes Celyan-alzo las manos como si no hubiera hecho nada

-Estos chicos de hoy-decía el señor negando con diversión, los años si que pasaban volando

En la escuela

-¿Marinette?-pregunto el rubio cuando se iban, ella volteo a verlo-sobre lo de ayer...

-¿Que paso ayer?-pregunto confusa

-De lo que hablamos, mira yo no quise...-intento decir pero las palabras torpemente

-¿Tu también?-pregunto la muchacha ya extrañada-Alya no deja de decirme que te dije algo cuando ni yo se de que hablan

Adrien le miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo que no recuerda su propia confesión?, pero mas le sorprendió que ella estuviera allí, sin tartamudear o actuar tan tímida, al parecer los papeles cambiaron porque el se ponía nervioso mientras ella seguía tan tranquila, pero quería intentar algo

-Ayer me propusiste que fuéramos amigos y yo no te dije nada cuando paso eso de esa villana-dijo Adrien intentando estar tranquilo

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!, y por eso te llame-le sonrió ya mas calmado- si quiero ser tu amigo Marionette

-Gracias Adrien, ¿te importaría pasarme tu numero?-pregunto sacando su celular

-¡Claro!-aunque le extrañara todo eso, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad de acercarse a ella- nos vemos mañana

-Hasta luego-se retillo ella primero para irse con Alya

Adrien dejo de sonreír y una pequeña mueca de tristeza se instalo en su rostro, ¿enserio ella no recordaba eso?, por un momento pensó que se estaba esforzando en estar bien, pero al ver su cara llena de confusión, como si todo lo que se relacionara con sus sentimientos hacia el nunca existieran

-Forgotten...-murmuro Plagg al salir

-¿Disculpa?

-Ayer ella le dio un buen ataque a Ladybug que la hizo retroceder-explicaba el gato mirando por donde se fue Marinette-¿que pasa si los efectos que produjo Forgotten no desaparecieron del todo y eso le afecto

-No puede ser, ella purifico al akuma y todo volvió a la normalidad

-¿Y como explicas que sonara tan tranquila?, siempre que te ve se poner nerviosa y torpe, como lo estas haciendo tu cunado le hablaste, mira que esa villana con ese extraño rayo decía que borraba a los seres amados de los corazones de sus victimas, ¿Qué tal si a causa de eso ella se olvido de ti?

Aunque eso sonara muy enserio, deseaba que Plagg se equivocara

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, además de los que me agregaron a favoritos y followers, si que subí rápido el capitulo O.o pero me emocione y aquí esta**

 **¿Qué hará Adrien ahora?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug y Chat Noir peleaban con un nuevo enemigo al siguiente día, no pasaban ni dos minutos de que llegaban a la escuela y eso venia por ellos, pero si no fuera asi ¿Por qué ellos existían?, ellos eran héroes y debían cumplir con sus obligaciones. Pero tan rápido como llegaron terminaron y el akuma fue purificado

-Me tengo que ir Chat, nos veremos en la noche-se despidió Ladybug saltando por los tejados e ir a la escuela y Chat, iba en la misma dirección pero tomando un atajo, esos villanos les quitaban el tiempo en las mañanas

Había pasado desde ese incidente 2 días, y la actitud de Marinette cambio con Adrien o lo decían Nino y Alya, y el rubio no se quedaba atrás, si podía hablar mas fluido con ella sin que tartamudeara o este nerviosa, pero quería que eso sucediera si seguía ella con sus sentimientos, pero no podía culparla cuando le rechazo, no siempre uno se entera que su amor platónico ya no este enamorado de ti a causa de un villano.

-Marinette adivina que descubrí-una Alya emocionada se acercaba a su amiga cuando la logro encontrar

-mmm Ladybug salva Paris de nuevo-dijo normal al caminar

-Si pero no, ¡hoy ingresan dos nuevos alumnos!-exclamo tratando de buscar a alguien inusual

-Me sorprende como es que sabes todo-fingió estar asustada la oji azul y Tikki se reía en su escondite-si no entramos tal vez ni sepamos quienes son o si la maestra nos dejara entrar a su clase esta vez-acelerando el paso con su amiga hablando y viendo todos lados

Todo fue normal, Chloe fastidiando a Adrien y presumiendo su nuevo bolso "de diseñador" y Sabrina aplaudiendo, una normal y fastidiosa entrada cuando llegaron, Adrien quedaba detrás de Nino porque de un día para otro era mas que fastidiosa, una odiosa total pero no lo diría en voz alta, tal vez era su amiga de infancia, pero esa dulce niña ya no estaba hay

-Bien clase, hoy vienen dos nuevos alumnos y son hermanos, así que les pediré que se comporten-explico la maestra y todos asintieron en sus respectivos asientos-entonces, pueden entrar

Al salón dos personas jóvenes entran con tranquilidad y Chloe sonríe maliciosa cuando el chico es alguien realmente apuesto, y Nathalient se fija en alguien mas que no sea su Marinette por lo que muestra la chica. El primero era alguien casi de la misma altura que Adrien y su cabello de un castaño rojizo peinado de forma algo rebelde y algo largo pero no cubre sus ojos de un color dorados, bastante expresivos pero a la vez un tanto misteriosos con su piel nívea, vistiendo una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga aunque este remangada con un chaleco café y unos jeans de un café mas oscuro con unas botas negras estilo militar

La chica tenia el cabello negro pero no como el de Marinette que era negro azulado, si no que este era totalmente negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda ondulado con las puntas risadas, un fleco degrafilado sobre sus ojos aunque se lo acomodara y que no le cubriera mucho la frente pero el cabello tenia mechones de color gris, sus ojos eran singularmente distintos pero curiosos porque el derecho era color negro carbón mientras que el izquierdo gris que combinaban con su piel blanca. Viste como uniforme escolar pero mas informal, la blusa de color negro con una corbata azul floja y una falda de cuadros blanca y gris sobre sus rodillas, unas medias negras y unas botas de tacón igual negras, usando lo que es una diadema blanca en su cabeza pero siendo un listón

-Ellos son Celyan y Javier Moonacre

-Mucho gusto-saludaron los mencionados cordialmente

-¿Algo de lo que quieran platicar?-pregunto la maestra

-Originalmente somos de Paris pero nuestra madre era perteneciente de Luisiana así que estuvimos en Nueva Orleans los últimos 6 años viviendo con los parientes de ella-explico Javier

-¿De que trabajan sus padres?-pregunto interesada Alya

-Mama es una diseñadora de modas y papa es un músico, no tan reconocidos pero estamos orgullosos de ello-siguió contestando Celyan acomodándose su cabello, Marinette le miro interesada al mencionar eso-pero como estaban trabajando en otras partes decidimos venir a vivir con unos familiares y así volver a Paris

-Hay dos lugares libres en la primera fila, pueden preguntar al final de la clase a sus compañeros sobre los apuntes

Ambos hermanos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Javier estaba mas que incomodado por la mirada de la chica rubia sobre el, pero tal vez solo estaba interesada en el por ser un nuevo, demasiado se dirí al notarlo solo miro desafiante a Chloe y a sentarse, odiaba a esas chicas interesadas

-No me agrada la rubia-menciono el castaño

- _Ya somos dos_ -dijo una vocecita en su mochila

* * *

 **Gracias a los comentarios y a los lectores, puede que luego me tarde un poco mas cuando aparezcan los nuevos héroes, pero la información de la Wikipedia me confunde mas y también porque quiero hacerle una travesura a los personajes :3 y solo aquí puedo ver sus comentarios y todo eso porque bloquee mi teléfono y ya no puedo quitárselo, asi que me quede sin llamadas y sin leer historias :(**

 **Nos vemos luego**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	5. Chapter 5

La hora de receso había llegado y todos salieron, a excepción de los hermanos que no sabían relacionarse bien con la gente, bueno casi

-Emmm,¿Marinette cierto?-pregunto el castaño cuando la vio y esta asintió-perdonen las molestias a ambas-refiriéndose también a Alya para que no se sintiera excluida-pero queríamos pedirles si no es mucha molestia el enseñarnos la escuela

-¡No sean tan formales ustedes!, somos compañeros ahora-dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-Jejeje lo siento

-Claro que podemos-dijo la peli azul

-Para serte sincera, tu das mas confianza que la rubia esa-dijo Celyan con una sonrisita- ella da miedo

-Descuiden, asi es ella-se rio por eso Marinette- pero vayámonos antes de que...

-¡Javier!-un grito los alarmo a todos-pensé que habías salido

-Hablando del demonio-murmuro la hermana del castaño cuando la vio llegar a ellos

-No, solo le pido a esta Marinette...-le corto la rubia

-Pero yo soy mejor guía que ella, anda vamos a que te enseñe la escuela y de paso la ciudad-tomándolo del brazo y jaloneándolo

-¿Y yo estoy pintada o que?-pregunto enfadada Celyan

-¡Oh lo siento!-su disculpa sonó demasiado falsa ante todos-tu también puedes venir, asi si quieren ser tan populares como yo...-La peli negra hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Haber rubia en primera mi hermano no quiere irse contigo-jalándolo a su lado y que soltasen-en segunda tu no mandas querida, asi que nosotros nos juntamos con quienes queramos

-¿¡Te das cuenta con quien hablas!?-pregunto con ira Chloe-¡Yo soy la hija del alcalde de Paris!

-Como si me importara-restándole importancia-así que si no quieres que estés mas fea de lo que eres-risas se escucharon como gritos furiosos-mas te vale que te alejes de nosotros

-Javier dime que no estas de acuerdo con ella-haciendo unos infantiles pucheros y que el aceptara irse con ella

-Si lo estoy, no voy a estar de amigo con alguien que abusa de su estatus sobre los demás para conseguir lo que quiere-Javier estaba serio y cansado-y por como le hablaste a mi hermana...menos me acercare a ti

-¡Se van a arrepentir los dos!-se fue echando humo por las orejas

-Como odio a la gente asi-el castaño suspiro y con una mano frotando sus sienes

-¡Los admiro!, pusieron en su lugar a Chloe y la rechazaron-Alya grababa con su teléfono-así si les quiere hacer algo, tenemos pruebas

-Mucha gente se nos acercaba por eso, y nuestros padres al ser famosos en Nueva Orleans como en otros lugares, como hemos dicho no son tan famosos mundialmente, pero es una tortura-explicaba este

-Creo que ni en Paris nos libramos de eso hermano

-Después de clases, ¿Qué tal si vienen a la panadería de mis padres?-propuso Marinette animada ante la idea

-Seria algo estupendo, muchas gracias

-Bueno ya, vámonos a comer antes de que termine la hora y me muero de hambre-dijo la morena al salir y con los demás

* * *

 **Hace poco vi el nuevo capitulo de la serie, el cual me encanto y sigo esperando con ansias que la gente suba mas capítulos, seguiré subiendo capítulos del fic pero también quiero ponerle mas emoción a esta historia**

 **¿Qua pasara?**


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien estaba en su habitación pensando en como acercarse mas a Marinette, su plan de conquistarla no cambiaba, pero casi no conocía mucho de su compañera de clases como de pelea, las pocas veces que pudo hablar con ella a través del teléfono solo era para tareas y eso no le gustaba, pero no podía actuar como si fuera Chat Noir, podría confundirla y eso no lo quería. Soltó un suspiro al no saber si hablarle o no cuando miraba por decima vez su celular. A dos semanas del incidente y la llegada de los nuevos, y al decir "los nuevos" tenia dos significados. Era por sus compañeros de clase y unos nuevos héroes

 _Flash Back:_

 _El nuevo akuma se trataba de una chica amante de la naturaleza, y el parque se había convertido en un laberinto que atrapo a Ladybug y a Chat con unas enredaderas evitando que pudieran atacar_

 _-¡Lady!-exclamo Chat cuando esta tenia una a punto de atacarle cuando algo filoso las corto_

 _-¿Eh?-la heroína se fijo en que las corto y se trataba como unas plumas-¿pero quien...?_

 _-Valla forma de tratar a los visitantes-una voz varonil se escucho para luego de que un gran temblor provocara la caída de los dos prisioneros-si que estaban en graves problemas_

 _-¡Vienen a destruir mi reino!-exclamo la chica furiosa tratando de buscar a los que se habían entrometido-¡den la cara!_

 _-Si tu lo pides-le dijeron atrás de esta y en donde estaba el akuma fue cortado a la mitad-si quieren dejen esto asi-dijo irónica la persona_

 _-Ladybug se levanto rápido y curo al akuma haciendo que todo volviese a la normalidad los héroes de Paris ubicaron a quienes lo salvaron y se sorprendieron. Una era una chica que tenia un traje oscuro, tipo corse que dejaban al descubierto su espalda con guantes de color negro pero en las palmas parecían las plumas de un pavo real sin dedos, como las plumas que traía atrás de esta hacia abajo con una mini falda verde jade oscuro y unas medias negras (es como la parte inferior de Ladybug pero negras)con listones dorados cruzados, su antifaz de un azul rey y en las esquinas mas plumas pero pequeñas, ojos de un verde jade y al rededor de l iris otro azul rey, su cabello suelto y un collar de correa en el cuello y una figura. El muchacho vestia como Arrow (perdonen si luego no explico bien), pero tenia armas en los brazos y parecía casi como de mantis, entre verdes claros y oscuros y su antifaz era de un verde mas oscuro, ojos naranjas y un brazalete_

 _-Perdonen si nos presentamos en momentos así-se disculpo la chica-yo soy Lady Peacock_

 _-Grazon Minten-se presento el otro_

 _-Ustedes tienen miraculous-dijo la mariquita sorprendida_

 _-Si, pero en otra ocasión los veremos-dijo el chico señalando su brazalete-se nos acaba el tiempo_

 _-¡Hasta luego compañeros!-exclamo la chica y saltaron hacia los tejados rápidamente_

 _Fin del flash back_

-¿Compañeros?-se pregunto este

-No digas que te desagradan, nos han ayudado mucho-dijo Plagg comiendo su preciado queso

-Claro que no, pero el tiempo que tienen aquí es casi el mismo tiempo que Celyan y Javier en la escuela

-¿Insinúas que ellos son Peacock y Minten?-pregunto el kwami-¿no lo haces porque el nuevo esta interesado en Marinette verdad?

-Ehh-se puso nervioso el rubio

-No digas que no, solo porque sabes quien ella te pones celoso de cualquiera que se le acerca-se burlo Plagg

-Menudo compañero que tengo-dijo con sarcasmo Adrien

 **Espero les hay gustado, perdonen el retraso :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Una nueva pelea se había llevado a cabo ahora por los cuatro héroes de Paris, y la ciudad no podía estar mas que contenta porque Ladybug y Char Noir tenían nuevos compañeros, pero para el enemigo era entre malo y bueno, lo bueno era mas Miraculous de obtener, lo malo que al tenerlos todos juntos contra un solo Akuma lo enfurecía y apenas lograba enviar solo a uno

-¡Terminamos!-exclamo Peacock con su abanico en mano y ver al akuma purificado

-Los ataques han aumentado estos días-dijo Chat algo serio

-Si es por nuestra llegada perdónenos, debemos saber de estas consecuencias-se disculpo Minten

-Ah descuiden, ¿cierto kitty cat?-pregunto la Catarina a su fiel compañero

-Cierto Lady, gracias a los dos las peleas han durado menos como los daños a la ciudad-con una pequeña reverencia y su sonrisa coqueta-pero como todo a terminado, tal vez debamos retirarnos

-Concuerdo contigo Chat, nos vemos Ladybug-se despidió Peacock y se fue con Minten a otro lugar como los otros dos y acabar con su transformación

Lady Peacock y Grazon Minten volvieron a ser dos chicos normales cuando su transformación había acabado, al salir de su escondite caminaron a cierto lugar de forma tranquila entre la gente. Los días habían pasado casi con normalidad, y eso se debía a que Marinette se había vuelto un poco mas cercana a Adrien para la alegría del rubio, como Celyan y Javier al visitar la panadería de la Cheng-Dupaing a disfrutar del pan de su familia o que ellos visitaron la suya. La mama de los chico Moonacre estaba fascinada con los diseños de Marinette y si ella quería, podría entrar a una buena Universidad y con beca, con Adrien podía ser igual pero también le aconsejo tratar de mostrar su verdadera personalidad, con diversión le conto que así eran sus hijos a veces, y Adrien dijo que si al ver que con esos chicos podría ser mas...el.

-¡Marinette!-exclamo feliz la peli negra al entrar-quiero galletas, ¡Dame!-dijo como niña pequeña

-Cálmate imperativa-regaño el castaño

-Son ricas sus galletas hermano-haciendo un mohín

La oji azul se rio ante tal pelea de ambos y le dio su diaria bolsa de galletas en su mano, la otra dio las gracias y las guardo y llevarlas a casa

-Hola niños, ¿quieren algo mas que galletas?-pregunto la señora Dupaing con amabilidad

-Algo de pan tomaremos-respondió educado Javier

-Quédense un rato si gustan, nos alegra tenerlos de visita-dijo alegre esta antes de desaparecer entre las puertas de la cocina

-Ya la oyeron, vamos a mi cuarto

Los tres entraron a la casa y después al cuarto de la chica, varios diseños como maniquíes casi vestidos en total entre otras cosas, aprovecharon eso para hacer la tarea que les habían dejado

-¿Y si llamamos a Adrien?-pregunto Celyan curiosa

-¿No te acuerdas?, nos dijo que tendría sesión de fotos esta tarde-le recordó su hermano

-Ahhh cierto, Alya tampoco puede anda con su blog

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa al traer sus cuadernos-bueno, apenas hubo una pelea y ella siempre quiere estar presente en todo momento-recordando al akuma, de los otros héroes y otras cosas

-Chloe ya esta irritando a todo el mundo con no se que-bufo Moonacre molesta- luego de que quiso culparme de robar su cartera disque de varios miles y se delato a si misma al final

-Eso si, cree que al ser hija del presidente todo el mundo le besara los pies-rodo los ojos el castaño-lo que hizo con Nath

-¿Le quiso hacer algo?-pregunto confusa Marinette

-Pues de alguna forma lo tomo y con su jugo lo iba a mojar pero Adrien se lo quito y le reprendió de eso

-Debería tener mas confianza ese chico, no dejarse de Chloe tantas veces

-La conozco lo suficiente chicos, no cambiaria tan fácil-suspiro la joven diseñadora con derrota

-¿Se imaginan si fuera una de esas villanas?-pregunto la chica y a los tres les dio un escalofrió por la espalda-olvídenlo, seria mas odiosa de lo normal

-Pero admite que desde que llegamos es entretenido todo esto hermanita

Marinette los miro y también lo había pensado, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero su vida se había hecho mas interesante, tanto la de Marinette como de Ladybug, ya no sentía tanto peso encima por los turnos nocturnos o las peleas. Con sus nuevos compañeros se turnaban en ciertos días y confiaba plenamente en ellos, Tikki también, ya habían demostrado que ellos llegaron por algo

Pero mientras eso pasaba, una chica estaba en un avión directo a Paris pero llegaría a la noche

¿Quién seria ella?


	8. Chapter 8

Nathalient se encontraba confundido en ese día

Dibujaba como siempre en su cuaderno, el dia estaba perfecto y su inspiración estaba por las nubes pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía extraño en esos momentos?, eso era fácil de decir o mostrar, porque ahora la chica frente a el no era su querida Marinette, si no Celyan la chica transferida que estaba leyendo mientras que el hermano jugaba básquet con otros chicos

Aunque sentía que no debía, en su cuaderno tenia casi terminado el dibujo de ella, y su mirada no podía quitársele de encima. Celyan había demostrado ser una chica amable y educada, aunque hubiera veces que pudiera actuar seria pero siempre tratando a todos por igual, excepto Chloe, siempre la rubia queriendo pelear por cualquier cosa con ella o con Marinette, y sus planes al final fallaban

 _-*¿Y si le saludo?*-_ pensó el tímido muchacho, pero una sombra frente a el lo obligo a levantar la cara encontrarse con cierta chica

-Hola Nath-saludo animada

-H-Hola...-le devolvió el saludo nervioso

-¿Puedo ver?-pregunto curiosa, el pelirrojo con un poco de inseguridad le mostro su retrato y su rostro tenia ahora un adorable color rosa-es muy...lindo-dijo esta acomodándose su flequillo-eres un gran dibujante

-¿De verdad...?-pregunto el

-¡Claro!, nunca me habían dibujado-se sento a su lado-¿te digo algo?, al principio pensé que no te agradaba estar con la gente, pero me di cuenta que solo necesitas tener mas confianza en ti mismo Nath, y el talento que tienes es muy expresivo, y este dibujo lo demuestra

-Muchas gracias-dijo el algo sonrojado y apenado por todo eso

-Después de la escuela hay una exposición de arte urbano y pensaba...-jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosa-¿podrías venir conmigo?, Javier se ira con Adrien a una sesión y las chicas bueno, también están ocupadas

-Ehhh pues...-aunque no debía pensarlo, eso podría parecer una cita-de acuerdo...

-¡Muchas gracias Nath!-dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos veremos después de clases-se levanto y fue con Alya y Marinette que sonreían con complicidad y la cara de Celyan era un foco rojo

-¿Esa sonrisa indica que acepto?-pregunto la morena

-Dijo que si-sonrió nerviosa-pero me siento mal en mentirle que todos están ocupados

-Es una mentirilla blanca amiga-le dio unas palmada en el hombro la peli azul-no me hubiera imaginado que te gustara Nathalient

Celyan se tapo la cara con sus manos demostrando cuan avergonzada se encontraba y las chicas riéndose divertidas ante esa nueva fase de ella, porque siempre demostraba ser segura de si misma pero ahora, solo demostraba ser alguien inexperta en esos temas, y era un pequeño milagro el no haberse puesto tan nerviosa (esto es deja vu XD)

-Que malvadas son, reírse frente a mi-haciendo un leve mohín-espero ver el dia en que-cuando iba a terminar de hablar un gran estruendo y varios gritos se escucharon afuera de la escuela-¿que ha pasado?

-¡Un nuevo villano!-exclamo ALya con emoción-ya quiero salir y ver lo que ocurre

-Yo...¡voy por mi mochila!-grito Marinette corriendo al salón

-Emmm, yo voy a los baños-dijo la otra yendo al lugar mencionado

Adrien también escucho el caos y se fe a transformar como cierto castaño

-Es momento Yoko-le dijo al kwami azul y verde-transformame

-¡Entendido!-dijo la criaturita e ir a su miraculous y transformarla


	9. Chapter 9

Esa noche los cuatro héroes hacían su guardia nocturna como de costumbre, siempre se encontraban en la Torre y se dispersaban en toda la ciudad

-Ne Ladybug-le hablo Peacock cuando se encontraron en un edificio

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta

-¿Tu no estas enamorada de alguien cierto?-pregunto ella con sutileza, y la mariquita le miro sin entender-veras, siempre que te veo con Chat Noir nose, sus ojos tienen cierto brillo…que solo alguien enamorado logra tener

-Bueno, yo siempre pienso que sus coqueteos son en broma pero ahora que lo dices…-lo pensó un poco-y a tu pregunta, no estoy enamorada

-¿Y no lo quieres intentar?

-Claro pero…siento que algo no va bien conmigo

-¿A que te refieres?-la chica tenía interés en sus sentimientos, y tenía sus razones para eso

-Hace unos días que una amiga mía, me preguntaba de cierto tema relacionado con un chico de mi escuela-empezó a hablar sin decir de quienes se trataba-y ese mismo día tuvimos una pelea con cierto villano que borraba los sentimientos de una persona

-¿Qué…clase de sentimientos?

-Según ella los de amor, sentimientos y recuerdos-explico con detalle-a mí me dio con ese ataque suyo y pienso que…tal vez si estaba enamorada

-¿Pero no con tu lucky charm podías reparar los daños causados por los akumas?-pregunto sorprendida Peakock

-Debía, pero con lo que ha pasado, creo que ese ataque no desapareció del todo

Lady Peacock le miraba atenta, así que realmente si había olvidado de quien estaba enamorada y todo por culpa de un akuma. Ella deseaba ayudar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir en su relación, porque sentia que algo no andaba bien, y sobre todo con un enredo en las vidas civiles y heroicas de los dos

-¿Y ya sabes de quien "estabas" enamorada?-pregunto poniendo entre comillas estaba

-Creo, porque todo lo que me dice Al…quiero decir, mi amiga-se corrigió rápido la oji azul- todos esos momentos no están, es como si hubieran sido bloqueados

-¿Y que vas a hacer amiga?

-No lo se Peacock…-suspiro resignada

Cuando la patrulla nocturna termino, cada quien se fue a su casa, y dos de los héroes tenían que hablar sobre ese tema

-¡Javier esto es malo!-exclamo la hermana del nombrado-hay que hacer que Ladybug recupere el amor

-Nada podemos hacer, el daño ya esta hecho-le recordó este

-Anda que no lo acepto, ¿Qué pasa si ella se enamora de alguien que no debe?, la historia no debe ya de repetirse de nuevo

-Celyan te has estado alterando mucho-le dijo su kwami Yoko en la cama de ella-no puedes interferir en los sentimientos de la gente solo porque lo quieres

-Ya dije que no, si vinimos a Paris es para juntarlos, y solo podemos hacer esto cada 50 años-les dijo ella cansada- si estamos aquí, es para ayudarlos, no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando otros 50 años y hacerlo, o bueno, quien sea mi descendiente

-Estás loca hermana-se acomodó en el puf mejor el castaño-recuerda que también vinimos en busca del que crea los akumas

-Ladybug y Chat no siempre terminan juntos, otras terminan en brazos de otros y es molesto, ¿acaso no recuerdas por qué ambos también estamos conectados a ellos?

-¡Claro que si!-exclamo el-pero como dije no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ellos

-….-

-Espera…¿acaso sabes quienes son y no me has dicho?-la señalo acusadoramente

-Tengo mi teoría, pero no podía decírtelo hasta confirmarlo realmente-dijo nerviosa

-Dímelo

-Pero Javier

-Celyan no por nada vinimos aquí, ¡ya dilo!-ordeno el y ella suspiro resignada

-Creo que son Marinette y Adrien…

* * *

-¿Crees que fue bueno el contarle?-pregunto cierta peli azul a su compañera cuando regreso a su cuarto

-Ella era la mas indicada, ¿o pensabas decirle a Alya sobre esto?-pregunto Tikki

-No, pero Tikki yo... ¿porque yo olvide a quien quería?, Chat también había sufrido cosas asi y regreso a la normalidad, ¿Qué hice yo para no recuperar mis sentimientos?-con una mano en el corazón

-Debe ser por algo-le respondió la pequeña-yo no puedo decirte nada, pero desde ese dia Adrien parece prestarte mucha atención

-El me lo dijo, me quiere como amiga-le repitió esta bostezando-me ire a lavar los dientes y a dormir-yendo al baño de su cuarto

-Espero que Adrien la vuelva a enamorar-se dijo a si misma Tikki pensativa-o al menos que reciba ayuda en eso


End file.
